


The Curious Incident of a Yellow Cat

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm so creative, M/M, cat!bill, dipper works at a shelter based on me working at a shelter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the exciting summer at Gravity Falls, Dipper comes upon a mysterious cat while volunteering at a cat shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of a Yellow Cat

Since that fateful summer in Gravity Falls eventually had to end, Dipper Pines was constantly looking for strange or unusual happenings in his home town. Unfortunately, no matter how many hours he spent searching for a mystical gnome or a dangerous Gremloblin, there was nothing here in California that could possibly measure up to the sleepy town's weirdness.

Mabel finally pushed the idea of volunteering onto her brother, telling him that 'it'll look good on any work application", and "let's face it, you have nothing better to do anyway."

Now here he was, surrounded by fluffy creatures that really enjoyed trying to grab his signature baseball cap off of his head.

"And that's basically all that you can do for now. We'll take care of cleaning and other more unpleasant parts of working in a cat shelter." The head volunteer taught Dipper the basics of shelter work, along with getting to know the workplace's cats.

He nodded, and went around the cages grabbing any unclean water dishes and stacking them onto a tray.

The shelter was small, but housed up to 30 cats in roomy cages. It also had 'freedom hours', which allowed all of the cats to wander around the building and get into as much trouble as they wanted to.

The cats were normal, of course, much to Dipper's disappointment. He thought that maybe there would be one with too many toes or at least heterochromia. But for now, nothing out of the ordinary.

+

As Dipper filled up a tin bowl with dry kibble, an almost all-yellow cat sat watching him. He felt like its golden, snake-like slits bore into him. On the right side of its face, it looked like a black patch was sewn right onto his eye. And there was another bow tie-shaped black mark painted onto his fluffy chest.

"Hi there," Dipper said softly to the cat, holding out his hand for it to sniff. It seemed to only stare at the top of his head, at his hat. It backed into the shadows on the table, and, was it smiling?

Before he could whisper another word, the yellow cat vanished into the darkness, leaving Dipper Pines very puzzled, but also very curious.


End file.
